1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power plate for driving a robot, and more particularly, to a method of driving a robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
When driving a battle robot by using a battery, there occurs a problem of frequently exchanging or charging the battery. To solve the problem, there is provided technology of driving a robot by using a power plate.
FIG. 1 is a configuration diagram illustrating a general power plate 100. Referring to FIG. 1, the power plate 100 includes an insulator 110, an upper electrode 120 and a lower electrode 130, formed on a top and a bottom of the insulator 110, respectively. The upper electrode 120 and the lower electrode 130 respectively include first conductors 121 and 131 for supplying (+) power and respectively include second conductors 122 and 132 electrically insulated from the first conductors 121 and 131 for supplying (−) power.
The first conductor 121 of the upper electrode 120 is electrically connected to the first conductor 131 of the lower electrode 130. The second conductor 122 of the upper electrode 120 is electrically connected to the second conductor 132 of the lower electrode 130. When two electrodes of a robot (not shown) are in contact with the first conductor 121 and the second conductor 122 formed on the upper electrode 120, power inputted via the lower electrode 130 is supplied to the robot, thereby driving the robot.
Generally, to drive a robot, a plurality of the power plates 100 are connected to one another. When the robot tumbles over and there occurs a short circuit on a certain power plate 100 since a part of a metal body of the robot is in contact with the first conductor 121 and the second conductor 122 formed on the upper electrode 120 or an electrode of an irregular robot of one's own manufacturing is in contact with the first conductor 121 and the second conductor 122 formed on the upper electrode 120, the short circuit has an effect on the all power plates 100 to paralyze the whole system, thereby also paralyzing other robots driven by the power plates 100 where there is no short circuit.
Accordingly, the present inventor has researched technology of preventing the paralysis of all power plates, which occurs from a short circuit locally occurring in a certain part of the whole plates.